Question: $ (-5)^{3} = \; ?$
Explanation: The base in this expression is $-5$ The exponent in this expression is $3$ This expression means $-5$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. $-5^{3} = (-5)\cdot(-5)\cdot (-5)$